The Immortal Ayashi
by Devi77
Summary: This is my first story saga featuring a little known anime called Ghost Slayers Ayashi. It features Yukiatsu Ryudo as an immortal living in the twenty-first century.
1. Prologue: The Man Who Never Aged

**Ghost Slayers Ayashi: The Yukiatsu Ryudo Chronicles**

**Story 1: The Immortal Ayashi**

**Prologue: The Man Who Never Aged**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own _Ghost Slayers Ayashi_ because it belongs to Bones and Sho Aikawa as well as Bandai and Aniplex. So, enjoy the show!)

The Other World... a place that became more of a realm that can purify one's soul and spirit... or so I thought. After the battle between me and Susano, I returned to that place to be purified from the poison that I had endured. My return to the earthly world had been a troubled one after I woke from a long sleep in Maejima Temple. I was youthful in my appearance as I didn't have the age of a forty-year-old _ronin_. I felt strange as I even saw that the temple turned into something malevolent. I was kept prisoner in a place where those who lost their mental capacity have been put away. I was trapped in a mental hospital as I saw that I was in a new century that revered the presence of evolving materials called technology. I was trapped in the twenty-first century as I was severely confined alone in a cell with only a bed and a walk-in bathroom that had a shower in it. I was deemed mentally insane by those who call themselves psychiatrists, or shrinks, who specialized into "taking care of the mentally ill."

I was dressed only in a white robe complete with pajamas and slippers. In this place, I had no friends to comfort me; no Abi, no Hozaburo, no Genbatsu, no Saizo, no Atl, and especially... no Kumoshichi. There was no one here except the orderlies who specialized in abusing the patients in this terrible place. I never aged after being immortal as I became despondent and full of loneliness. It wasn't long until I saw the knob on the door turning to open up the door. I felt fear drenching me as I saw the door open up. To my surprise, I saw a woman appear as she was carrying a strange bag along with a clipboard. Who was she? Was she another orderly or was she someone else? Once again, I was backed against the wall near my bed as I was scared out of my mind. I was in a terrible situation as I felt my heart twisting up in a knot in my chest. I was afraid of something other than going back to the Other World as I was staring at the foreign woman with blond hair and medical clothes. What was I supposed to do? Am I to be trapped in this madhouse for many years more? To my own shock, I was shivering as I was all huddled up in the heavy towel-like robe that did little warmth to my body. Earlier, my bedclothes were stripped due to the fact that I was in need of some clean ones, but they had not come to me for the past few days. I was chilled to the bone in this lonely cold room as I was feeling uneasy due to some illness. Even the doctor noticed that I was feeling ill at ease in this dark, uncaring room that housed me for a long time.

"You know, you shouldn't be afraid of me," she said as she opened up her bag full of medical tools.

"Stay away..., I beg of you...," I said with fear in my voice.

"Don't worry, I'm not one of those abusive orderlies who harm the other patients. The director of this facility told me all about you. He says that you don't grow old or age despite the fact that you were put here for decades. There's also a rumor that you have a name, but you shook it off the moment you were tossed in this facility."

"My name is... Yukiatsu Ryudo..., but not anymore. I shook that name off ever since I was put away here in this insane asylum."

"Yukiatsu Ryudo, huh? Very well, Mr. Ryudo, I'm gonna be examining you in order to see that if you're fit to re-enter society."

"Doctor, I...-"

My whole body trembled as I was scared of the woman doctor who dug out a thermometer and stethoscope in order to examine me. I stayed still as I watched her inch closer to me and put the thermometer into my mouth. I was having my temperature taken as I had had that strange device with a digital reading that read whatever heat I had on my body. The standard body temperature was 98.6 degrees as it was normal while the deadly one was up to 106 degrees. I was patiently waiting for the verdict as I heard the thermometer beep while the doctor took it out of my mouth. There was concern in the woman doctor's eyes as she saw the reading that was drawn out of me.

"So..., what's the verdict?" I asked.

"Yukiatsu," she said. "You're gonna have to stay in bed for a brief while."

"I've endured the cold for far too long."

"It seems that you have a temperature of 102.4 so far. By the way, when was the last time that you received clean bedclothes? It seems to me that you have none on your bed since two days ago."

"Are you kidding me? The orderlies come in here and strip my bed of my bedclothes and they hardly ever come by to bring me some new ones. They _only_ do it when the director tells them to."

The doctor continued to examine me as she was about to listen to my heart with the stethoscope that she had in her hands. The sound of my heartbeat was unsteady as it was racing with such trouble. I was a wreck as I was brought down with a terrible cold. After examining me, the doctor put her stethoscope back into her medical bag as she later helped me up onto the chair that was next to the bed that had no sheets or blankets. It wasn't long until I saw the orderlies return with some clean bedclothes. The bed was being made as it was ready to sleep in after the orderlies left my room. Somehow, I could have swore that one of them might have been familiar, but it was all in my head. I was all alone in this mental institution that catered only to the insane. No, I _was_ sane, but I was put here because I had no right to exist in the outside world. I was trapped in a mental prison that catered to my own making as I had no one to talk to... except for that doctor.

"You look as if you had been here for more than just a long time, Yukiatsu," she said.

"I'm tired," I answered as I got up from my chair and climbed into bed.

"The director told me that you were _not_ completely insane. Looks like that someone put here because you were different. He's even considering about checking you out of this place and into somewhere that you can function as a normal person."

"No!" I covered myself in my blankets. "I don't deserve to leave this place! My place is here! Can't you see that?"

"Yukiatsu..., don't you ever want to step out into the open and see that you're ready to enter normal society? Do you want to be someone more daring than that in this insane asylum?"

"Ma'am..., I have nothing to live for but staying in this cold, dark place that will always keep me prisoner."

"We'll have to discuss this some other time. Right now, you need to get some rest."

I curled up in my bed as I was about to fall asleep. I was caught in the fever's grip as I was shaking from the cold that abused me for so long. As for the good doctor, she began to record the vitals that she took from me while writing them down on the clipboard. She was concerned for me as she later left the room to report the progress that was made. I was in the newly made-up bed that I was in as I began to shake with an ill turn in my fevered body. I was fast asleep as I began to dream about the rest of the Ayashi as well as the Other World. I have begun to ask myself that if the Ayashi were immortal like me, then they would seek me out and find me. Anyway, they would all be passing on by then. I looked at the splendor of the Other World as it had white koi swimming everywhere. I was happy when I was walking into the landscape of the place that I once ran from... until I heard a familiar voice call out to me from beyond.

"Yukiatsu," it said to me.

"Who are you?" I asked frantically.

"Don't you know who I am? I've been with you the whole time when you purified yourself in the Other World."

"Kumoshichi..., is that you? Where are you? Answer me!"

"Yukiatsu, that doctor wants to help you flee this insane asylum that kept you a prisoner for quite a long time. You know that this isn't your answer for being put away for the rest of your life over and over again. Sometimes, you have to find a way to keep your sanity. Being kept here is extremely unhealthy for both the mind and the body."

"Shichiji, this is my prison. I cannot break free."

"That doctor is willing to bring you out into the open. You should put your trust in those who are willing to help you get out of this place, don't you agree?"

"Shichiji.., I-"

"You need to fight for what you have, Yukiatsu. It is your destiny."

I woke up from a long sleep as I was in a different bed. Where was I? Why am I in a nice building other than the insane asylum? I got up as I walked towards a window where it showed an outside view of a strange clock near a river. Where am I in this place? What am I going to do in this age of technological mastery? I had to take Kumoshichi's advice to heart, no matter what consequences that are in store for me. My name was... Yukiatsu Ryudo and I am an Ayashi. I had to adapt in this world, no matter the consequences that were made for me.


	2. Chapter 1: A Vagrant In London

**Ghost Slayers Ayashi: The Yukiatsu Ryudo Chronicles**

**Story 1: The Immortal Ayashi**

**Chapter 1: A Vagrant in London**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Ghost Slayers Ayashi_ because it belongs to Sho Aikawa and Bones as well as Bandai and Aniplex. So, enjoy the show.)

I found myself in a place that wasn't my own as I was still bedridden from that awful cold. I felt chills creeping all over me as I was coughing raspily. I was in bad shape due to what had happened to me at that insane asylum. I may have been kept there, but for some reason, I was let out; but why? Was it that doctor who sprung me out or was it that Other World that spirited me away from the prison of eternal torment? I walked back to my bed as I simply covered myself in the warm blanket that comforted me. Somehow, I wasn't alone as I saw Kumoshichi sitting in a rocking chair as he had that carefree smile on his face. Kumoshichi..., I knew that he would be there to watch over me. I was happy that the etherial carefree gambler was there for something like "moral support." I knew that he would be there, for he was someone to talk to in this age of technological marvels.

"I guess that you've been blessed to come to a place like this," he said.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"You're in a nice townhouse, Yukiatsu. Say, this place is even more nicer than Whitechapel. It's perfect for you."

"It _may_ be perfect for me, but whoever busted me out of the looney bin, I thank them for it."

"It was that woman; you know, the doctor who was concerned for you?'

"What about her?"

"She goes by the name of Kelly Moran. She hails from America, but she goes here to the other side of the pond to care for many patients..., even _you_."

"As for this city, we're in a place that I've been stuck in for a long time... and _that_ city is London."

I laid in my bed as I was feeling sick to the gills. I may have been rescued from the fate of being imprisoned in the insane asylum, but there was always a catch that enters the fold unnoticed. It wasn't long until I saw the door open up, only to see that the woman doctor was coming into my room with her medical bag and clipboard. She didn't notice Kumoshichi in that rocking chair, but she _did_ notice _me_ lying in my bed as I was feeling more feverish than I anticipated. She even had a lukewarm washcloth in her hand as she placed it on my forehead. My body was sweating from the fever as I began to toss and turn in my bed. I was such a wreck as I felt the dangerous fever pin me down with such force. Somehow, the place that I was in now was a lot better than the insane asylum as I was in a real room recovering from a cold.

"It seems that you've been caught in the ringer," said the doctor as she grabbed my wrist. "Your pulse is unsteady at the moment, but we've gotta break your fever."

"Dr. Moran...," I said. "What is this place?"

"It's called a halfway house, but for _you_, it's a place that you can be comfortable to be in than that mental hospital."

I looked at the doctor as she was checking up on my vital signs. My temperature hadn't changed as it remained a terrible 102.4 degrees. My pulse, heartbeat, and respiration were ragged as I was trying to break free from the fever's grip. My blood pressure wasn't going to normal mode as it was out of whack. I had a strange notion that I was being saved by something that was connected from the Other World. Why was I loftily carried off from that cold, uncaring insane asylum to this clean, calm halfway house so readily? Was it chance or was it that the rest of the Ayashi have become immortal as well? It wasn't long until the doctor was about to do some blood work on me as she had a syringe and a needle in her hand. I was afraid of needles as I felt my heart pounding so harshly. I had to keep calm as I watched that needle pierce into my arm where the tattoos were drawn on it. The tattoos themselves were a mortal reminder of my status as a vagrant after they were etched into my left arm and shoulder. I was given those because I had nowhere to go while I was running away from the Other World.

I watched the doctor collect the blood from my arm as I tried to remain calm. I was afraid of needles as I watched the needle pull away from my arm. Ever since I was trapped in that insane asylum, I had needles poking into my body as I deceloped a phobia of them. It wasn't long until I saw the doctor put the blood sample into a cylindrical tube. She was aware that I was not only feeling well, but I was also resting in a halfway house. She never knew that I was labeled a vagrant the whole time as she was curious about the tattoos on my arm and shoulder. In other words, I will always be a vagrant for the rest of my life, no matter what.

"You're different than any other of my patients that I took care of," said the doctor.

"I hate to say this, but I really hate needles, doc," I answered.

"We all get scared of needles sometimes. By the way, those tattoos on your arm and shoulder; you must have gotten them somewhere."

"I had them ever since." I continued to cough raspily. "I had been labeled a vagrant not only once, but _twice_."

"But you're not a vagrant anymore. Somehow, you don't age a day. You remained young ever since, but you were born in the ninteenth century and somehow managed to live in the twenty-first."

"It's a mystery with me, but I know for a fact that I'm most likely gonna get up out of bed and find a job in order to get by here in London."

"Yukiatsu, you need to get some more rest before going off gallivanting throughout the streets of London. Right now, you're still running a fever. By the way, I did some research on you and you were in that mental asylum for only three years. All that confinement in there had leeched you from your spirit and your will to live."

"I've been wandering from place to place, but no one else will ever acknowledge that I exist. It's kind of ironic, but it's the one painful truth that I had to grasp so far."

"As soon as you get better, we'll find you a job to tide you over for the time being."

"Thank you..., doctor"

I closed my eyes as I was about to fall asleep. I was in a comfortable bed as I was recovering from an ongoing cold. I was dreaming of the memories of the Other World, the eternal journeys,... the Ayashi,...and even Atl. Somehow, I was dreaming of her as she became a beautiful woman in front of my eyes. She was reaching out to me in the dream as she was dressed in the same clothing that she wore when I first met her. Oh, Atl..., we have something in common, you and I. That's what I wanted to believe anyway. I even saw myself looking into a mirror that horrified me. It was my demonic self that frightened me as it was decaying in front of my eyes. When I saw it fade away, I saw myself as I was dressed in the traditional samurai clothing that I wore before. Just as I was about to touch the mirror, I woke up as I was sweating very badly. I was scared to death as I was worried that I was back in that mental asylum. In my surroundings, I was still in the halfway house as I was still recovering from my cold.

Somehow, fate had changed for the better as I was sleeping comfortably in the same soft bed that I was in now. I was grateful not only in the good Doctor Moran, but for Kumoshichi's presence as I was recovering from my illness. Once again, he was still sitting in the rocking chair with the same lofty, carefree smile on his face. He was still sitting there as he was watching over me all this time. Somehow, he was considered to be like a guardian angel as he was still rocking back and forth in that chair that he was sitting in. I knew that he would be in here with me as he was most likely to tell me off about the crap I pulled.

"It seems that you're still not feeling any better," he said.

"After being in that asylum, I was feeling unbearable back in that hellhole," I said as I coughed.

"You need to get some more rest, Yukiatsu. Sooner or later, you'll wind up bedridden with a cold that will never go away. By the way, that Dr. Moran's coming back to check up on you to see if you're feeling better."

"Speaking of which..." I tried desperately to get up as I was starting to cough. "I guess it's no use getting out of bed."

I remained in bed as I was still feeling sick. Covering myself in the warm blankets, I felt tired as I was feeling fatigued. My whole body was starting to ache all over as I felt very unbearable with this damn cold. It was terrible for me as I remained in bed for the rest of the day. To my surprise, I saw Dr. Moran enter into my room as she had her medical bag with her. I saw her open it up as she dug out the thermometer in order to check my temperature. Knowing that I was all huddled up in those blankets, she uncovered my face as she stuck the thermometer into my mouth. There was no way of going around the doctor as she was still checking up on my vital signs. After taking the thermometer out of my mouth, the doctor had found that my temperature had risen as I was still coming down with a very high fever.

"It's official, Yukiatsu; you still haven't gotten over this cold," she said.

"My body aches all over," I said as I was shaking.

"You have a temperature of 104.4 right now, but if your fever hasn't gone down, you're gonna have to go to the hospital."

"The Other World..., I had a dream of it."

"This Other World..., what is it exactly?"

"It's a place where I've been before. Somehow, it seems that it wants me to return somehow..."

"Hey, hold on a minute! Before you go to this 'Other World,' you need to get some rest. You are in no shape to get up right now."

"I know, but I don't wanna stay in bed forever!" I closed my eyes as I felt a splitting headache pin me down. "Atl..., where are you?"

Dr. Moran was concerned for my health as she saw me toss and turn in my bed. She later saw a male nurse come in as he had a tray with a bowl of chicken soup and a cup of hot tea with honey and lemon. When I opened my eyes again, I sat up as I saw the nurse give me the tray with the food and drink. Even though I didn't have much of an appetite, I grabbed the spoon as I dug into the chicken soup and started to eat. I was trying to give it a try as I was continuing to eat regardless whether I had an appetite or not. With this cold not getting any better, I was trying hard not to vomit as I saw some crackers near the soup. I was eating them because the salt was something that held the nausea down as I was about to get over that cold.

"It seems that you're trying to get better," said the nurse.

"I just want to get out of bed for once," I said.

"By the way, there's been news about some strange monsters terrorizing the Whitechapel District these days. The local blokes call them demons, but this rent boy who pops up every now and then call them _youi_."

"This rent boy..., could it be Genbatsu?"

"You know him?"

"Yes..., but it's been ages since I last saw him."

"You can see him later," said Dr. Moran sternly. "Right now, you need to rest because your fever hasn't gone down."

I sighed as I finished up my soup and drank my tea. The doctor was right about my health as I laid back down with a full stomach. It wasn't long until I felt a lukewarm cloth touch my forehead as I saw Dr. Moran and the nurse stay at my bedside. They were concerned for me, but I was grateful that they were taking care of me in this halfway house instead of the insane asylum. Somehow, I was ready to find out what was happening in this city of London as I was ready to find out what was happening here with the _youi_ crawling all over the place. It would take a while for me to recover, but I was an Ayashi first and I had to see for myself if the _youi_ were out in the open. Sooner or later, it would tale a matter of time before the police find such a monster first before the rest of the Ayashi did. I had to get better in order to take on the _youi_ directly.

###

Night filled the streets of London as neon lights were shining near the Thames. The local nightclubs and pubs were filled with the business-as-usual jargon as everyone stopped there every once in a while to either have a good time or drink their sorrows away. Unfortunately, there was something that lurked in this city's Whitechapel District as it was hiding in the shadows. It craved the flesh of women as it was even more dangerous than the infamous Jack the Ripper. According to New Scotland Yard, there had been a number of eight women that were killed; all of them were prostitutes. The baffling crimes were committed by none other than a _youi_ in human form.

It fed on the eight prostitutes that were working in the Whitechapel District as it was craving for more. It lurked into the shadows as it saw its next and ninth potential target. Dressed in a blond wig and a teal cocktail dress, the "woman" was walking into the alley where the _youi_ was waiting in the shadows to strike. When the _youi_ saw the "woman" turn around, it swooped down as it attacked its victim without mercy. It wasn't long until the "woman" faced the monster as "she" got out a small gun-like device that changed into a rifle and fired at the _youi_. Now the woman in the cocktail dress was none other than another Ayashi that was immortal and his name was Genbatsu Eidou. He was no stranger to fighting monsters as he once fought alongside with the other Ayashi. This time, he was dealing with a dangerous _youi_ that resembled the dangerous Jack the Ripper.

Firing directly at the monster, he got a direct hit as it punctured a hole into its chest. The _youi_ wasn't going to die that quickly as it disappeared into the darkness. The sound of police sirens quaffed into the air as Genbatsu was disappointed that the monster that he was hunting got away. Putting away his rifle, he saw several police constables running towards the scene as they were ready to investigate the bizarre activity that went on in the alley. Somehow, Genbatsu wasn't going to be able to get out of this one as he was easily spotted in broad daylight. To his shock, he saw a familiar face enter into the fold as he was dressed in a fine-tailored grey suit and black trenchcoat. It was Hozaburo Ogasawara, the leader and commander of the Ayashi as he had hair on top of his head. Once again, he was in charge of slaying _youi_ in the twenty-first century.

"The ripper got away," said Genbatsu as he lifted up his garter and fished out a cigarette.

"I already know about that," answered Hozaburo. "By the way, have you received word from Dr. Moran yet?"

"The good doctor has already got Ryudo out of that damn mental house, but the worst is yet to come at the moment."

"And what news is that, pray tell?"

"It seems that Master Ryudo is very ill at this time."

"What? Damn it, Genbatsu, we _need_ Ryudo if we're gonna put a stop to this infernal _youi_! We cannot lose this monster again! Do you know how many prostitutes that thing has killed? It killed eight women and it'll be ready to kill more if we don't enlist Ryudo!"

Both Ayashi weren't too happy to hear that I was still feeling sick. They really needed my help in stopping such a dangerous monster, but somehow, they were in a tight quandry. The only backup that they had was most likely to be the one who was laid up all bedridden with a terrible cold. In an ultimate move, both Genbatsu and Hozaburo had no other choice but to get me out of bed in order to fight the _youi_ that was lurking throughout the Whitechapel District.

###

I was still sleeping in my bed as I was tossing and turning. The fever refused to let up after I ate the chicken soup earlier, but I wound up going to the bathroom and threw it all up afterwards. The nausea was getting to me very badly as I felt my entire body ache all over. I realized that Dr. Moran was right about me when it came to the fever not going down. I _did_ have to go to the hospital, but I also knew that there was a _youi_ running loose and I wasn't there to bring some backup along. To my shock, I heard the door open as I was awake and sitting up. It wasn't long until I saw the familiar faces of Hozaburo and Genbatsu walk into my room with stern looks on their faces. I knew that they would return and beckon me to be on the battlefield sooner or later. Even though I knew them long ago, their appearances have changed when I noticed that Genbatsu was wearing a blond wig and a teal cocktail dress and Hozaburo was dressed like some sort of private detective out of a film noir.

"It's been a long time..., Master Ryudo," said Genbatsu.

"If you're getting me to join you in slaying _youi_, I can't help you right now," I answered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" cried Hozaburo as he seized by the collar. "For days, Genbatsu and I have been tracking this _youi_ that killed eight women in the Whitechapel District! Nobody knows when it will strike next in its banquet of female flesh! Right now, you're coming with us whether you like it or not!"

"But I'm sick!"

"Idiot! While you are still bedridden, that monster continues to prey on more female victims! It nearly try to kill Genbatsu earlier."

"Hey, aren't you overstepping your boundaries a little too far?" said Genbatsu. "If Master Ryudo is not feeling well, then we can't let him fight right now."

"Like hell-"

The lights flickered as they later shorted out. All three of us had a feeling that the same _youi_ had followed to the halfway house as it emerged into my room. It was still seeking Genbatsu regardless of the fact that he was always a crossdresser. I had to protect both him and Hozaburo as I felt a renewed sense of power creep onto my hands. It was the power of the _Ayagami_ as it returned to me once again. The first thing I did was use the character of Yuki by drawing it out of the tattoo on my arm. The character became an axe as I threw it at the _youi's_ head and slayed it in one fell swoop. The monster was no more as it became pieces of meat that was fit for eating. Even though I was craving for the taste of _youi_ meat, I still wasn't feeling well as I fainted and fell off of the bed.

"Master Ryudo!" cried Genbatsu. "Are you alright?"

"This isn't good," said Hozaburo as he saw me unconscious. "We need to get him to Charing Cross Hospital immediately!"

I was sweating very badly as Genbatsu lifted me back on the bed. Lifting up his dress, he took out something that was a high-tech cellphone as he was calling the hospital. Even Hozaburo was concerned when he saw me still feverish from before. I was in dire need of help as both Hozaburo and Genbatsu saw an ambulance park from outside the halfway house through the window. When the paramedics got there, they were checking my vital signs as they carried me off in a stretcher while they went outside towards the ambulance. It wasn't long until Genbatsu and Hozaburo ran outside and caught it in time for the ride before it drove away to Charing Cross Hospital. Both Ayashi were concerned as they were at my side along with the paramedic in the back. They were even concerned for my health as they were riding along with me. They needed me and they also didn't want to lose me either, for there were still _youi_ lurking around in the streets of London.

###

I was carted away into the emergency room of Charing Cross Hospital as I had an oxygen mask covering my mouth and an i.v. inserted into my arm. The medical staff were monitoring my vital signs as they were alarmed that I had a very high temperature of 106.3. It was very high for someone like me as the doctors placed me onto a bed with plenty of ice packs all over my body. They were trying very hard to cool my body down as I was suffering from hyperthermia. Even Dr. Moran had rushed into the emergency room as she saw me unconscious with ice packs all over me. She was concerned for my health as she later saw Genbatsu and Hozaburo walk in to where I was.

"This is no ordinary fever," she said.

"We know, but according to the doctors, he needs to be hospitalized until he's in the clear," said Hozaburo gravely. "They're gonna have him under surveillance until they know that he'll be okay."

"I should have seen this before..., but-"

"Don't let it get to you," said Genbatsu. "You had so much to do, but-"

"Yukiatsu Ryudo is my patient! I won't stand by and see him suffer like that!"

"Dr. Moran..."

The doctor was determined to stay by my side as she ran towards me. I was still unconscious with electrodes all over me, but breathing as I was starting to feel the cold combat the hyperthermia inside my body. It wasn't long until she saw me being carted away into a hospital room where they had a security guard standing at the front. The guard was a woman who was familiar to both Genbatsu and Hozaburo as she was more grown up and mature for her age. It was Saizo, whose black hair has gotten longer and prettier as it was put up in a bouffant. Like the rest of us, she was also an Ayashi as she was fiercely loyal to Hozaburo himself.

"I need to see the patient, please," said Dr. Moran.

"Sorry, I can't let you through," said Saizo.

"That man is my patient and I _need_ to see him."

"And you are..."

"My name is Dr. Kelly Moran and I've been with Yukiatsu Ryudo ever since I took him out of that mental institution."

"Dr. Moran, it seems to me that you're quite attached to Ryudo."

The doctor went inside my hospital room as she saw me resting with a tube in my nose as well as an i.v. still placed into my arm. The sound of the monitor beeping had filled the room with such dismal overtones as it was also keeping an eye on my vital signs. Once again, she sat at my bedside as she was concerned for my health. Even Saizo walked into the room as she saw me still unconscious from my terrible dilemma. It had been ages since she last saw me as she was once under the influence of Hozaburo's former teacher during the battle between the dragon and Susano. She also felt guilt in what she did as she stayed at my bedside along with Dr. Moran. They wanted me to wake up and get better, but it would take a matter of time before I did.

###

I was dreaming again as I found myself in the Other World. The beauty and splendor enticed me as I saw flowers blooming in the red glow. I also saw the image of the woman with butterfly wings watching me as I later saw it form into the likeness of Dr. Moran. The very image frightened me until I woke up in the middle of the night. I was in the same hospital room that I was carted off into as I had the same tube in my nose. Somehow, my fever had seemed to go down, but I wasn't in the clear just yet because I had to have more tests done on me. I had questions about myself as I began to shake with such fear. To my shock, I saw Saizo enter the room as she sat down next to my bed. She was concerned for me as much as Genbatsu and Hozaburo as she was aware of the plight that I was in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I still don't feel well," I answered.

"The hospital's been monitoring you ever since you came here. Nobody has told me when you were ready to go home, but something tells me that you don't have one right now."

"Dr. Moran...," I tried desperately to get up out of bed. "Where is she? I need to know where she is!" My stress became so extreme that I set off the monitor. "Dr. Moran!"

"Ryudo! What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Where's Dr. Moran?"

"Damn it, Ryudo! Can't you at least calm down?"

The stress in my body became so critical as my heart was pounding so harshly in my chest. A doctor and two nurses came into my hospital room as they were trying their hardest to calm me down. I was worried about Dr. Moran as I even saw Saizo holding my feet down along with one of the nurses. It wasn't long until I saw the other nurse plunge a needle into my arm. There was a tranquilizer being administered into my system as I felt the stress level lowering down and my vitals returning to normal. My eyes were closing as I was drifting off to sleep. Somehow, Saizo remained vigilant that I would more than likely be able to recover from my illness in order to fight along with the rest of the Ayashi in this city.

"Ryudo..." said Saizo. "What is exactly wrong with you?

###

A meat-packing truck stood next to the halfway house as it was collecting the _youi_ meat from the monster that was destroyed earlier. Business with the meat-packing truck had been the mainstay when it came to collecting _youi_ meat as a familiar face was still busy bringing out the rest of it. He was none other than Abi, who had his hair cut as he was also dressed in coveralls instead of his furry attire. Back when the Ayashi was still hunting monsters, Abi was more of a cook for us as he mainly prepared _youi_ meat in many different ways. Most recently, he heard that I was here before I was carted off to the hospital as he was aware that Hozaburo and the others had found me at last.

"Looks like that this meat would last us a lifetime," he said.

"So, you're hauling in monster meat, I take it," said a man dressed in coveralls.

"It's my mainstay just to do so. As for Yukiatsu, he's still in the hospital."

"Looks like the bloke got rid of the monster just in time for us to pick up the mess."

"It seems that the Ayashi are back in business."

After all, Abi was right. The Ayashi have returned, but they are immortal after being disbanded for such a long time. The rest of us were in the twenty-first century, but we were also there to protect our surroundings from such dangers... and those dangers are none other than the _youi_.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: The Ayashi Reunite

**Ghost Slayers Ayashi: The Yukiatsu Ryudo Chronicles**

**Story 1: The Immortal Ayashi**

**Chapter 2: The Ayashi Reunite**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Ghost Slayers Ayashi_ because it belongs to Sho Aikawa and Bones as well and Bandai and Aniplex. So, enjoy the show!)

I remained in the hospital for three more days in order to recover from my illness as I was still bedridden. The fever subsided in my body as I was slowly on the mend. Somehow, I was most likely to be stressed out after being confined in that awful insane asylum as I covered myself up in the blanket that smelled of a sterile environment. In the last three days, I was closely monitored by the hospital staff as they were not only checking my vital signs, but they were also studying me. What were they doing to me? Is it more than likely that they want to know more about me and my power of _Ayagami_? I still remained here in this hospital bed under close observation as I was watching the news on t.v. The broadcast of the _youi_ attacking this city was more than a coincidence as reports of those monsters have doubled. Somehow, it wasn't easier for Hozaburo, Genbatsu, and Saizo when it came to seeing reports about this stuff from time to time. It also wasn't easier for me as well, but I didn't want to stay in this hospital bed forever.

"So, you're finally awake," said a male nurse as he came into my room with a tray full of food. "It seems to me that Dr. Moran has told me all about you."

"It sucks to stay in bed," I said.

"It seems to me that your name is Yukiatsu Ryudo. You're here because you were suffering from hyperthermia, I take it."

"Yeah..." I was busy fiddling with the i.v. in my arm. "By the way, do you know where Dr. Moran went to?"

"She had to tend to a patient earlier, but she'll get to you whenever she is done."

I sighed as I was fiddling with the food that was in my tray. It wasn't the greatest of meals as it consisted of a bowl of oatmeal with apples in it along with a cup of orange juice. Over the last few days, I wasn't in the best of health as I constantly threw up certain things. I just wanted to go back to the halfway house so badly as I began to fiddle with the oatmeal. I began to eat it as it tasted pleasant to me. Somehow, I didn't feel any nausea as I was relieved to the comfort of something as dismal as a bowl of oatmeal. As usual, I saw the nurse check my vital signs as I was subjected to another day of monitoring. I just wanted to get out of this hospital very badly as I later saw the male nurse leave my room. Once again, I was alone as I was watching the television where the news was blaring. After gulping down my orange juice, I closed my eyes as I covered myself up with the same sterile blanket. I had full hope that I was on the road to recovery as I was about to reunite with the rest of the Ayashi once again.

###

Long into the afternoon, I woke up with a very shaky feeling as I felt the fever climb up once again. I didn't want it to return as I was panting rapidly. My entire body was covered in sweat as I was trying to remain as calm as possible. It wasn't long until I heard the door open up again. I was expecting Dr. Moran, but the person coming inside _wasn't _her at all as he was an elderly man with glasses and muttonchops. I have seen him before as I was subjected to some testing against Dr. Moran's wishes, but furthermore, I was being forced against my will at this time.

"Yukiatsu, it's time for some more testing," he said.

"It's been three days since I got put here," I retorted.

"You may have been brought here for hyperthermia, but you still have more tests to be conducted on. As a physician, I know that you're still having a problem regulating your body temperature because for the past three days, you've been feverish and you've even gone into shock twice."

"I...just wanna go home..."

"Sorry, Yukiatsu, but protocol is protocol. You may not like it, but the constable who came here earlier insisted that you be tested once again."

And so, I had no other choice but to comply to the physician's orders as I got up out of bed and hobbled while I tore out the needle out of my arm. I reached the door as the doctor with the muttonchops and glasses followed me out into the hall. It wasn't long until I saw a hospital stretcher standing next to my room. I laid down on it as I saw a nurse cover me up in a blanket before I was carted off into a room that I was familiar with. It was a room that had an x-ray and MRI scan in it as I was placed onto another bed. I was scared of the machine as I felt the bed move into the inside of it. The strange contraption was scanning every inch of me as it was also scanning my brain. Fear was a "normal" defense mechanism for me as I was being probed once again for God knows what.

After the scan was finished, I emerged from the contraption as I was back onto the stretcher and out of the x-ray room. Being tested on was never in my forte, but there was something strange about the hospital team that was examining me. Once again, I was back in my room as I returned to my hospital bed. Covering up in clean linen and blankets, I saw a nurse come in my room as she placed a needle that was hooked up to an i.v. into my arm. I also had electrodes attached onto me as the monitor was beeping steadily. Somehow, I was getting sick and tired of being confined to this place as I was starting to feel uneasy. I just wanted to go back to the halfway house as I was still staying in that same hospital bed. When I saw the nurse leave and close the door behind her, I saw Kumoshichi sitting by the window as he still had that same lofty look on his face. He was simply there because I was the only one there that can see him at this time.

"Well, looks like that you've been through the ringer again," he said.

"I'm starting to hate the fact that I have to stay here until I recover," I said.

"Something tells me that you're getting antsy. I guess that you're the type to check out any day now."

"It's settled, Kumoshichi; I'm getting out of here right now."

The devil-may-care side had finally came out as I was about to make a break for my escape. I looked out the window as I was ready to leave this place for good. Unfortunately, my luck was screwed as I saw Saizo run into my room as she guarded the window with such intensity. She meant business as she was eager to keep me confined in this "torture chamber." I was unable to leave as I sighed and grabbed the remote and turned on the television. There was nothing on that piqued my interest as I was watching the news constantly. All the news had more information than any of the mind-numbing reality shows and sitcoms because it was all that I could ever know.

"Come on, Ryudo, why can't you turn it to BBC One for a change?" said Saizo.

"There's nothing on," I answered with an air of being annoyed.

"At least it's better than watching the news all the time!"

"I just want to check out of here... for once."

"Sorry, but you can't." She was refusing to budge from her position next to the window. "Ever since you've been here, the doctors have been scanning you right and left. You've even went into shock because of your illness. Like the rest of us say, no means no and you're staying put even if I have to call some nurses to put restraints on your wrists and ankles."

There was no point in getting around it. My attempt of getting out of bed seemed futile as I felt the fever return to me once again. It seemed to me that I haven't fully recovered in order to stay at this hospital, but I also had no choice but to put up with Saizo as she was still standing guard in my room. I wanted to get out of here because I hated being confined, but I had to stay in bed, regardless. It wasn't long until I saw a familiar face come into my room with a plastic container in his hands. It was Abi, who had his hair cut as he was wearing his civilian clothes that were different from his coveralls. From the plastic container, I could smell the meat that was familiar to me as it was none other than _youi_ meat that was cooked in a stew. The smell of the _youi_ meat had satisfied my taste for so long as I was relieved to see that it wasn't the standard hospital food. I was glad that Abi had showed up with that container of stew as I was starting to get hungry.

"It's been a long time, Yukiatsu," he said.

"You brought something good instead of Jell-O, I take it," I said.

"It's the same stuff that we always eat. Don't tell me that you forgot."

"It sure beats hospital food."

I was handed the container full of stew from Abi as he also fished out a plastic spoon for me. Opening up the container, I smelled the scent of _youi_ meat as I started to chow down. Little did I know was that Saizo wasn't too impressed with me eating the stew as I had to follow protocol, but she knew that I loved the taste of _youi_ more than anything. It was like Genbatsu said; when you taste something delicious, your tongue is never cured. It may not be the first time I had a taste for _youi_ meat, but it would never be the last, either. Somehow, I was ready to go home as I was about to check out of this hospital despite the fever that comes and goes. I wanted to go back to the halfway house so badly as I finished up the stew and started to get up out of bed. Pulling out the needle from my arm, I later removed the electrodes from my body as I was ready to go.

"Hey! Where are you going?" cried Saizo as she grabbed me and pinned me down. "Just because you got a taste of _youi_ meat in such a long time doesn't mean that you're ready to check out of here just yet!"

"Damn it, Saizo! Let me go!" I yelled.

"Abi, help me out here! I can't let him leave!"

"You got it!" he said as he barred the door.

"Why are you doing this, Abi?" I yelled.

"Dr. Moran told us to keep you here until she arrived and that she's-"

"Right here," said the doctor as she was standing right behind him."

Abi got out of the way as Dr. Moran went inside. She saw the mess that I made when Saizo was still pinning me down. I knew that she wasn't too happy with me as she knew that I was about to make a break for it. She also knew that I wanted to go home real bad as she found that I was starting to feel too confined for my surroundings. It was bad timing, but I was still trapped in the shackles of this hospital for the time being until I get to a full recovery. Something told me that I was still feeling confined as I was still eager to check out and leave. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be easy for me as I was still barred from leaving the hospital, especially when it came to Dr. Moran's opinion.

"Let him go, Saizo," she said as she saw her releasing me. "What were you thinking, Yukiatsu? You know that the hospital staff can't let you check out and leave on the sly. They are still doing tests on you, but you have to stay put."

"On whose orders, Doc?" I asked as I had a hint of anger in my voice.

"It was Lord Eustace Grimwade of the Royal Physicians Association. He's the one who's been interested in running tests on you as well as your fellow Ayashi."

"It's true," said Saizo. "Lord Grimwade summoned all of us, including you because there's been a huge mess of _youi_ activity lately. Three days ago, you used your _Ayagami_ on that _youi_ that was haunting the Whitechapel District."

"Let me guess, we've become servicemen to the House of Lords, haven't we?"

"It's not what you think," said Abi. "We've been recruited not only by Hozaburo Ogasawara, but the office of New Scotland Yard. We're here to hunt down _youi_ and it's one hell of a pension to keep us busy."

"So, I'm working for New Scotland Yard like the rest of us. It's been ages since we last worked together under the Shogun, but we're here on British soil now. It also seems to me that you have undercover on your resume. Abi's working at a meat-packing plant, Saizo's a security guard, Genbatsu's a drag queen in the Whitechapel District, and Hozaburo's a cop." I sighed heavily as I got up on my wobbly feet. "As for me, I'm the local looney who should have been kept there in that insane asylum. I bet there's no job for me after all because I might wind up being either a stage hand or a worker at one of the public bathhouses."

"You have a job already, Yukiatsu," said Dr. Moran. "You work at the London Library in Westminster. Your commander, Hozaburo, has already set it up for you in order to keep your cover. Also, you and the rest of the Ayashi have to have a second-in-command in at all times, which is known as a _Chevalier_."

The very thought of having a second-in-command with any member of the Ayashi has had an ill effect on my stomach. I didn't want anyone with me while I was about to start back up with the rest of my fellow Ayashi, but I had no choice in the matter. I was an Ayashi that was about to be put on a short leash as I felt the sting of confinement still hanging over me. Being an Ayashi was more important than anything as I was about to have a partner just like the rest of them. Life was harsh for us, but being immortal and protecting the world has gotten even more monotonous for our daily life.

"So, when do I check out?" I asked.

"Not until you're in the clear," said Dr. Moran.

"I don't want to stay here in this hospital for the rest of my life. If I'm gonna resume in being an Ayashi, then I need to leave here and-" I collapsed onto the floor. "Oh..., the horror!"

"Yukiatsu! Are you alright? Talk to me!"

"I guess that he's not ready to leave," said Abi.

Dr. Moran got out her stethoscope as she began to listen to my heart. Once again, I was going into shock for the third time as the doctor found that my heart was beating too fast. The stress from all that rambling about escaping had made me feel uneasy as Abi picked me up and put me back into my bed. It wasn't long until a doctor and a nurse came in as they saw me slip into unconsciousness. I was feeling uneasy as I felt lightheaded. I was losing it as I was unresponsive. With Abi and Saizo keeping watch at my bedside, they were holding me down as Dr. Moran and the other medical staff were doing everything they could to keep me alive. It wasn't long until the doctor with the muttonchops and glasses came in as he had a defibrilator in his hands. With Abi removing the top part of my hospital gown, the doctor with the glasses and muttonchops used the defibrilator as he shocked me back to a state of consciousness.

It was a relief that I didn't die as I was stable with Dr. Moran putting an oxygen mask on my mouth. Once again, I was covered up in my blanket as I was administered another i.v. into my arm. I even had the electrodes from the monitor put back on as I was about to close my eyes. Even Saizo was concerned as she stood outside my room as usual. She has seen me in shock before, but it wasn't the first time as I was still unwell and unfit to leave.

"Looks like that he's not ready to go after all," she said.

###

Hozaburo was in the x-ray room as he was carefully scanning the tests that were conducted on me for the past few days. The tests themselves were quite remarkable as they showed signs of something that wasn't ordinary for a normal human. There were signs that my body temperature kept fluctuating as I was still not ready to go home just yet. Hozaburo was astonished to see that I even showed signs of strange ESP as he carefully looked at the brainscan. He knew that I was more than likely to become such a god-like figure, but in a good way as it showed to find that I was neither human, _youi_, or the demonic figure that I became long ago. I was becoming someone who would protect the innocent and vanquish any type of _youi_ that entered London.

"It's official, Yukiatsu," said Hozaburo. "You're an immortal god now."

"Are you staring at those x-rays again, Commander Ogasawara?" asked a woman with mousy brown hair and glasses. "'Haven't you heard that this Yukiatsu fellow tipped the scales on the scans?"

"I already know all about it, Louise. Unfortunately, this patient is still feeling ill right now, so we're on monitoring duty right now.

"By the way, Commander, Lord Eustace just alerted us through text message. He says that he wants to see this Yukiatsu fellow at once. Also, the bloke has a mysterious bank account that was used earlier just to pay for the medical bills while staying here."

"Looks like Ryudo has a nest egg after all, but the medical bill is paid for by some sort of insurance that he has, so he got a free stay."

"Commander, about this Yukiatsu guy; have you known him for a while?"

"He was the fifth Ayashi... and here in London, Dr. Moran will be his _Chevalier._"

Hozaburo and his _Chevalier_, Louise, were well aware that they were most likely to be working with me in the near future. They were officers for New Scotland Yard as they were given both the tasks and the responsibilities of stopping _youi_ whenever they made themselves present in this city of London. It was very evident enough that I was need alongside Hozaburo and the rest of the Ayashi once again, but I was still not feeling well at this time.

"Something tells me that Mr. Ryudo has a strange string of tests," said a man in a labcoat as he arrived in the x-ray room. "His brain activity is over the roof, but it seems that he's on the brink of recovery."

"Lord Grimwade!" said Hozaburo as he had a look of shock on his face. "What are you doing here in this hospital?"

"Starting tomorrow, Yukiatsu will be discharged here and going back to the halfway house under orders from Dr. Moran."

"That's not what I'm hearing." Hozaburo took out his cellphone as he looked at the text message that brought his attention. "He just went into shock again. It seems that he's not going home tomorrow after all."

"I see...; Yukiatsu Ryudo is a strange man, but he's been very ill since he arrived here. Also, it seemed that he was institutionalized three years ago for no reason. Before he goes off and fight those cursed monsters, he's going to have to be rehabilitated if he's able to bring out the duties as an Ayashi."

"Whoever put him in that mental home, must have a grudge against him," said Louise.

"It was fate that Dr. Moran got him out of there, but he'll also be under your orders, Commander Ogasawara."

"It won't be easy, though," said Hozaburo.

"And why is that, Commander?" asked Louise.

"Yukiatsu is going to need all the support that he has, especially from Dr. Moran."

Hozaburo was right about that as he knew that I wasn't able to leave the hospital yet. Once again, I was incapacitated as it was the worst of problems to Hozaburo's plate already. Now, _that_ didn't stop or stall any plans to bring me back into the service of the Ayashi as hope was already turning for the better. It would take days before I am up to full capacity, but according to Commander Ogasawara, I was still a part of the group that hunted down any form of _youi_ that lurked all over London.

###

Night had set in as I was still in my hospital bed with an oxygen mask over my mouth. I suddenly found myself awake as I saw a group of strange women standing in front of my bed. Who were they and why were they interested in me all of a sudden? Were they summoned by Dr. Moran's inquiry or were they from the Other World? All of the women were dressed in black as they all had black hair and dark blue eyes. My heart jumped as I saw them circle all around me in my hospital bed. I was scared to death as I had my hand on the call button. The women refused to leave as they had something to tell me, but what did they want to talk about?

"Yukiatsu Ryudo," said the woman in the center. "You are neither human nor _youi_, but an immortal super being. In time, you'll find the Aztec woman you saw long ago. She is also destined to be your wife."

"What are you talking about?" I said as I removed the oxygen mask. "Are you talking about Atl?"

"Atl is near, super being."

"Wait! I'm not the super being! This can't be happening to me!" I was shaking with fear. "And what purpose will you give me when I become an Ayashi once again? What will become of Atl when I find her in this city?"

"Atl is your betrothed and she will find you..., but not yet!"

I saw the group of strange women vanish as I later woke up in the early hours of the morning. I only heard the sound of the monitor beeping as I also heard the sound of rain pouring from outside. I was fully alert and awake as I got up from my hospital bed and removed the electrodes from the monitor and the needle from my arm. Wrapping the blanket around me, I walked out of my room as I was wandering down the hall. Everyone was shocked to see me up and about as I stopped into one of the waiting rooms. The place had a television as it also had a restroom and a few vending machines. I sat down on the couch as I was staring directly at the television in which only the news had been on for the past few hours. Still weak from shock, I was starting to feel a migraine pounding my entire head as I later saw a familiar face along with his _Chevalier_ walk into the waiting room and sat down in the two chairs next to the vending machines.

"You know, you shouldn't be walking around in your condition," he said sternly.

"Hozaburo..., long time no see," I said.

"You need to stay here for one more day, that's all."

"No, I want to go home. I don't want to be confined here anymore."

"It's for your own good, Mr. Yukiatsu," said Louise cautiously. "Commander Ogasawara has even looked at your medical tests. Surely, there's no way that you can leave right away."

"I gotta go back to the halfway house." My head continued to throb as I closed my eyes. "I can't stay here forever, you know."

"Yukiatsu!" Hozaburo's tone became more angrier than normal. "You need to stay here whether you like it or not. Right now, you're in no condition to be checking out of here because just recently, you went into shock a few hours ago. You nearly died, so the hospital staff are keeping an eye on you constantly. Now, if you don't mind, I suggest that you go back to your hospital room to rest."

Without hesitation, I got up as I left the waiting room and back towards my hospital room. I returned to my bed as I later saw a nurse run into my room and helped me with a fresh i.v. into my arm. Once again, I had the electrodes to the monitor put back on me as I heard it beeping when I saw the nurse leave my room. I looked out the window as I saw the rain pouring down from outside. Somehow, my eyes were closing as I was going back to sleep. Even with my migraine pain subsiding, I was returning to a state of slumber as I was starting to feel ill at ease. I hated the fact that I had to stay for one more day here in this hospital, but I had no choice because I wasn't ready to leave just yet.

###

Morning came around as I woke up with the same migraine in my head. I wasn't feeling too well as I was still running a high fever earlier. I still looked out the window as I saw the rain come down all over the street. I had a sense of longing as I wanted to leave here right away, but due to Hozaburo's stern orders, I couldn't do that. My body still had a fluctuating body temperature as I remained incapacitated in this hospital bed. I was watched constantly as I was reminded that I was in no condition to roam around freely right now. It was as if my spirit was slowly leaking away as I looked at the window with drops of rain on it. Just as I was about to go back to sleep, I heard the door open as I saw Genbatsu walk in. He was still the flamboyant crossdresser that I knew from long ago as he was dressed in a purple dress and black leather coat. He was even wearing a long pink wig as he sat down in a chair next to my bed.

"It's been a while," I said as I had my hand on my forehead.

"At seems that you're not in fine fettle right now," said Genbatsu.

"Yeah, I know. I even had a nasty scolding from Hozaburo. He told me that I still needed to rest before I checked out."

"You _do_ know that you've been covered for your medical expenses here, so you wouldn't have to worry at this moment. More than likely, you're gonna have to find a better home than that halfway house that you were staying at. By the way, there's a flat for rent across the street from the library that's compatible for you. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a working kitchen, and even an area where you can play."

"How much does it cost to live there?"

"The cost of living there is about 350 pounds a month, plus utilities. You should go there after you check out of this hospital."

"I'll try that." My stomach growled as I was starting to get hungry. "I sure want some breakfast right now."

"There's a donut shot that has got the most divine confections that ever came on this planet."

It wasn't long until I saw Genbatsu fish out a box of donuts from a bag as he opened it up. There were plenty of apple fritters and jelly-filled donuts in there as they were the first real breakfast that I had in so long. It surely beat the constant meal of oatmeal and orange juice any day as I was handed an apple fritter. I was happy that I tasted the donut as I was eating it without any problem at all. Although I was still confined here, I decided to remain here until I got the stability in my temperature managed to the point that I would be feeling better soon. In a strange way, I was happy that I reunited with the rest of the Ayashi as I was ready to be on my feet once again. It also seemed that I was starting to be on the mend, but I had to stay here for one more day in this hospital until I was ready to leave. It may be a pain in the ass, but I had to deal with it, regardless.

**To Be Contunued...**


End file.
